My Dearest Queen
by kuroshinxxx
Summary: Sequel to "Under The Twilight Sky" .. Tapi tetep bisa menikmati cerita ini walau ga baca Under The Twilight Sky yang saya buat. /aku bingung harus memberi apa pada Ratuku tercinta yang baru saja pulang dari pesta kelulusannya. dan sebuah ide begitu saja melesat ke otakku. aku menyeringai puas, mengetahui apa yang nanti akan kuperbuat pada Ratuku./ Summary jelek, warning inside./


**My Dearest Queen **

**Disclaimer: **Character and everything else except this story belongs to Hiro Mashima

**Warning:** Sequel dari "Under The Twilight Sky", OOC(kemungkinan besar), AU, typo(mungkin), Oneshot, **RATE M**, DLDR, dsb~!

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **M buat jaga-jaga dan emang ada adegan—ehemnya—*ditonjok*

**A/N: **Gomenassai aku lama publishnya! Ini sequel Under the Twilight Sky yang kujanjikan. Selamat menikmati~

**.**

**.**

Hari ini, aku hanya menunggu di rumah. Rumahku yang kini kutinggali bersama dengan Erza, kekasihku. Aku sedikit bosan karena tidak melakukan apa-apa sedari pagi. Erza? Ah, Ratuku merayakan kelulusannya bersama teman-temannya. Dan aku? Aku terduduk di ruang perpustakaan rumah—atau tepatnya mansionku ini dan membaca buku seraya memikirkan sebaiknya apa yang harus kulakukan nanti saat Ratuku tersayang itu pulang.

Pelayanku yang bernama Sho datang masuk dan mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu dan barulah aku mempersilahkannya masuk dan ia mengantarkan secangkir kopi _espresso_ yang tadi kuminta. "Ini, Tuan Muda." Katanya dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan ruangan beserta baki yang tadi dibawanya. Namun aku mencegahnya.

"_Ne_, Sho…" kataku. Vampire muda—ya, vampire kataku, dia itu vampire sepertiku dan seperti pelayan-pelayanku yang lain—itu menoleh dan memandangiku dengan tatapannya yang seperti biasa. "Ya, ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya.

Aku sedikit merasa canggung menanyainya hal seperti ini kepadanya. "Pernahkah kau mencium seorang gadis?" tanyaku padanya. Ah, rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tak merasakan perasaan canggung seperti ini dalam hidupku. Apalagi menanyakan hal ini kepada Sho yang jabatannya adalah pelayanku.

"Maaf?" katanya. Sepertinya ia tak mengerti maksudku. Atau, mungkin mengerti tapi ragu untuk menjawab. Aku mengulangi pertanyaanku padanya dengan nada malas. Kulihat wajah pemuda berkulit gelap itu merona. Aku terkekeh melihatnya dan menjelaskan masalahnya pada Sho.

"Jadi Tuan Muda ingin memberi Nona Erza sebuah kejutan…" katanya setelah aku menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Tetap saja rona merah yang membuatnya menjadi lucu tetap berada di pipinya. "…Yah… Aku… Akan membantumu sebisaku, Tuan!" katanya menatapku dengan penuh pengertian. Aku tersenyum. Senang juga sih memiliki teman curhat seperti dirinya ini.

"Hmmm, baiklah kalau begitu," aku tersenyum lagi dan mengizinkan pemuda itu untuk keluar dari ruang perpustakaan seraya aku memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk melaksanakan pesta "kejutan" dariku. "_Thanks,_ Sho." kataku. Dan Sho pun mengangguk penuh hormat dan melangkah keluar ruangan.

Aku berpikir sejenak setelah mendapat referens-referensi yang menarik dari bawahanku yang sangat loyal padaku itu. Aku memikirkan beberapa ide yang bisa kupakai nanti, tapi mungkin Ratuku tak akan menyukainya, dan aku memutuskan menggantinya dengan ide lain. Sedikit frustrasi, aku mengacak rambutku dan memposisikan diriku menjadi tiduran di sofa panjang yang memang sengaja diletakkan di ruang perpustakaan itu. Menghela nafas, aku berpikir memikirkan skenario sempurna yang akan kujalankan nanti. Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Aku kini beranjak berdiri dari sofa tempatku merebahkan diriku tadi dan lalu memutuskan untuk keluar ruangan ini. Aku memutuskan untuk menunggu di kamarku. Walau sebelumnya pergi ke dapur untuk memberitahukan pada Sho apa yang nanti harus ia lakukan begitu Ratuku tercinta pulang.

Lalu, setelahnya aku pun menaiki tangga yang berbentuk spiral melingkar menghubungkan antara lantai satu dengan lantai dua. Aku membuka pintu kamarku dan kembali merebahkan diri sambil tersenyum jahil dan sedikit penasaran dan bertanya-tanya. _Apakah reaksi Ratuku nantinya? _Pikirku.

**.**

**.**

"Tadaimaa…" suara pintu dibuka dan suara dari wanita yang kusayangi itu terdengar begitu lembut di telingaku. Ya, jangan salahkan aku mengapa aku dapat mendengar suara dari Cantikku itu yang berada di bawah sementara aku berada di kamarku di lantai dua—ingat, aku ini seorang vampire. Lalu kudengar suara Sho yang menyambut kedatangannya. _Semuanya berjalan sempurna sesuai skenario_, pikirku lagi sembari tersenyum.

Kurasa sekarang Sho sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuknya. Dan kurasa ia menolaknya dengan alasan "Aku sudah makan bersama teman-temanku" dan langsung menuju ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Aku hanya menyeringai senang mengetahui bahwa rencanaku akan berhasil.

Kini ia berada di kamarnya yang berada di ujung lorong mansion ini, dan mungkin… Ia sedang mengganti pakaiannya yang sekarang dengan pakaian tidurnya. Kurasa ia lelah setelah seharian berkumpul bersama teman-teman SMA nya.

Aku memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dan langsung menuju ke kamarnya dengan langkah yang seringan angin. Yep, aku memang ingin—sangat ingin malah—untuk mengerjainya malam ini.

Kulirik jam kuno yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni yang dipoles sedemikian halus yang berada di depan kamar Erza menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Aah, kurasa karena Ratuku pulang terlalu malam, aku harus sedikit _menghukumnya_ karena telah membuatku terlalu lama menunggu kehadirannya.

Aku membuka pintu kamar milik Ratuku tercinta dan menemukannya sedang duduk di tempat tidur dan dirinya langsung terlonjak karena kehadiranku. "Jellal! J-jangan mengagetkanku!" ucapnya marah. Aku langsung terkekeh melihat gelagatnya itu dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Je-jellal, kau mau apa?" tanyanya saat jarak kami hanya berkisar 30 senti dengan satu sama lain. Aku tersenyum—atau tepatnya menyeringai menatap matanya yang berwarna hazel indah itu, dan berkata "Dirimu. Menjadi milikku, selamanya." Tuturku.

Kulihat raut wajah cantiknya itu untuk beberapa saat dan kembali tersenyum menggoda, "Mengerti maksudku, eh Ratuku yang cantik?" Ia merona. Wajahnya merah padam karena ucapanku tadi. Aku tak sabar ingin membuatnya abadi. Halnya sepertiku.

"A-apa maksudmu sih?" ucapnya tak sabar. Aku tahu, jauh di dalam sana, rasa penasaran yang teramat besar sedang membujuknya untuk bertanya baik-baik padaku. Namun sayang, sepertinya rasa gengsi yang dimiliki oleh Ratuku ini terlalu tinggi.

"Apa, eh?" tanyaku menggoda. "Aku yakin kau tahu, Ratuku." Kataku semakin mempersempit jarak diantara kami berdua, lalu mengangkat tubuh gadis itu dan menggendongnya ala tuan putri yang dibopong oleh seorang pangeran tampan. Ya, aku memboyongnya ke kamarku.

Akhirnya, tanpa perlawanan, aku berhasil membawanya masuk ke kamarku. Dan sesampai kami di sana, aku menjegatnya di tembok dengan kedua tanganku. "Yang kumaksud adalah…" kataku memberikan jeda, mungkin sedikit waktu akan membuat wanita ini mengetahui apa penyebab dari semua hal ini. Ia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan aku-bahkan-tidak-mengetahuinya-Jellal.

Dan aku hanya menghela nafas panjang dan menenangkan diriku sejenak dalam hitungan detik. Aku harus bisa melakukan ini, "Ini ucapan selamat dariku, Ratuku." Kataku seraya melumat bibir mungil gadis itu. Ia terlonjak, tapi aku langsung memeluknya dan mendekapnya setelah beberapa saat kami melepaskan ciuman kami.

"Haha," aku tertawa janggal. "Aku merebut ciuman pertamamu, Ratuku." Sementara wanita berambut scarlet itu masih tertegun sambil menunduk malu. Aku langsung kembali meraih dirinya dan kini aku mengangkat dagunya dan membuatnya—memaksanya menatap ke wajahku. "Tatap aku." Kataku karena aku tahu ia hendak memalingkan wajahnya.

Aku tersenyum. "Kuharap, inilah hadiah terindah dariku, bagimu… Ratuku." Lalu menundukkan sedikit kepalaku agar aku bisa sejajar dengan lehernya. Ia sedikit khawatir melihatku, tapi aku menenangkannya, "Ini tak akan sakit…" kataku tenang.

Aku akhirnya menusukkan taringku ke daging pada lehernya dan menghisap sedikit darahnya. "Darahmu manis," kataku. Matanya yang berwarna hazel kini menjadi sedikit sayu dan berwarna merah scarlet, sewarna dengan rambutnya. Ia sangat cantik dan menawan.

"Ayo kita nikmati keabadian kita berdua… Bersama, untuk selamanya, Tuan Putri."

Seorang vampire wanita yang sangat cantik terbangun dari kematiannya dan menjalani hidupnya yang baru, sebagai seorang vampire yang amat sangat cantik dan anggun. "Tentu saja, Pangeran Tampanku." Ujarnya dengan suara yang sangat lembut dan manis, lalu kembali melumat bibirku. "Untuk selamanya, kita bersama…"

.

.

**OMAKE**

Pagi telah datang menjemput, seraya bulan digantikan oleh sang raja angkasa, Matahari. Jellal terbangun dari tidurnya karena matahari dan menemukan dirinya hanya ditutupi oleh selimut yang hangat di kamarnya. Sementara di sebelahnya, terbaring tubuh seorang wanita berambut merah, tak mengenakan apa-apa kecuali selimut yang menutupi tubuh indahnya. _Semalam sangatlah menyenangkan._ Katanya dalam hati, lalu membelai rambut sang wanita yang masih terlelap pulas itu.

**.**

**.**

**[The End]**


End file.
